In recent years, there have been increasing instances where characters are input by means of a remote controller to an apparatus that can be controlled by the remote controller (hereinafter also referred to as controlled apparatus). In such instances, the controlled apparatus is connected for example to the Internet and the text of an electronic mail to be sent from the controlled apparatus is input by means of the remote controller.
Further, portable terminals such as mobile phone that can be used as a remote controller are becoming prevalent in these years.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-078042 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for inputting characters to a controlled apparatus (video recorder) by means of a portable terminal used as a remote controller (hereinafter also referred to as first conventional art).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-078042